Rich Girl
by TheWindAlchemist
Summary: Deidara is perplexed about his feelings for the girl next door. She's spoiled, pampered, and totally ignorant to how real life works. Why does he like her so much? DeiHina
1. Chapter 1

If I were a rich girl... nananananananananananananana...

NOT THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY I SWEAR.

I saw a nice house on the way to a Lounge concert. Then I thought about my ghetto school. Then I thought of some spoiled rich kid at my ghetto school.

Then this came out.

O_o

Well, my all time goal is to re-populate the DeiHina fanfiction department ._. So that's why these stories are popping out fast. :D

Enjoy!

-:-

Hinata Hyuga did not wake up on her Queen-sized bed in her large room colored yellow and white. She did not wake up under the protection of her thick comforter and fluffy pillows that made her fall asleep instantly. She did not wake up to the smell of freshly brewed tea and a greeting from her maid. So, therefore, she did not wake up _happy._

Instead, Hinata Hyuga, heiress of her family's fortune, newly fatherless, (as in her father died not too long ago), woke up in a much smaller sized bed, in a room that most certainly was not yellow _nor_ white. She woke up under the protection of a thin blanket that had one hole in the middle, and her pillow might as well be a rock. That did _not _make her fall asleep instantly. She woke up, instead, to the musky smell of her new house and the unholy sound of children of a lower class playing in the street. So, therefore, she should scream.

And scream she did.

-:-

Deidara did not wake up on a King-sized bed in a large room colored light blue and white. He did not wake up under the protection of an unneeded thick comforter and unnecessarily fluffy pillows that made him fall asleep instantly. He did not wake up to the smell of freshly brewed tea and a greeting from his butler.

But that's okay. He never had any of those things in the first place.

So, instead, Deidara, student of the local high school, only son of a single mother, and heir to the Konoha Art Emporium's business chain, woke up on a bed his size, in a room that was comfortable enough for him - still colored a light blue and white. He woke up under the protection of a thin blanket that was appropriate, because it was summer, and his pillow was fluffy to his content. He didn't fall asleep too quickly on that pillow, but that was fine. He woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee, and a -

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

- scream?

-:-

"Hinata, dear, what's wrong?" Mrs. Hyuga walked up to her daughter's room, a concerned look on her face.

"Mother! Where am I? This isn't the mansion! Where's Annette? Charles? Aaah!!" Hinata looked around her room in horror. "Please, _please_ tell me I'm having a nightmare!" she turned to her mother, who rolled her eyes.

"Hinata, we've been here for almost three days now. You have to get used to the fact that we're not in our mansion anymore." Mrs. Hyuga sat beside Hinata on the bed and cradled her. "Ever since your Father died, things have been rough. We can't afford some things. You have to accept that." Hinata wailed in a dramatic manner. "I miss home! Why, oh, why, did you have to pick such a... a... a _thing_ to live in!?" She was referring to the house, which, in retrospect, wasn't all that bad, compared to what she _could _have gotten. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry you don't like it, but this is home now. We live here now and - you're even going to High School tomorrow! How exciting!" Hinata stared at her mother in horror. "I'm going to a different school? I'm never going to see Sakura, Ino, and TenTen ever again!?" she wailed again and buried herself in her thin covers.

"Oh, Mother, I do hate it here!" Mrs. Hyuga rolled her eyes again and stood up. "Get cleaned up soon. I'm cooking breakfast." Hinata almost shrieked. "You're _cooking!!"_

After a couple more minutes, Hinata started feeling hungry and headed downstairs. After, of course, showering three times, brushing her teeth twice as many, and changing into the most casual clothes she could find - a fine dress that reached just past her knees and hugged her curves perfectly. A dress that fit any other fine mansion except for theirs - which wasn't even a mansion at all.

Mrs. Hyuga, already used to the idea of living the 'poor life', was wearing jeans and a shirt, a much more casual outfit than Hinata's. "My goodness, Hinata. So dramatic, so dramatic." She waved her hand in the air with a flourish, serving Hinata an omelet that was _not _on fine china plates. Hinata poked the omelet with disgust. "What _is _it?" She asked, gently pushing the plate away. "If you can find a fancy name for Ham Omelet, that's what it is." Mrs. Hyuga said, setting herself a plate and sitting down.

"So we're buying you some clothes for High School. I want you to look like a normal teenager, alright?" Mrs. Hyuga smiled brilliantly, while Hinata frowned... brilliantly. "What's wrong with the clothes in my closet?" she asked, pouting and reluctantly tasting the Ham Omelet. Oddly, to her, it tasted good. "Well, for one thing, they can't afford half of the things in your closet. And plus, I bet you'd look good in anything. You'll be fine."

After breakfast, and after an attempt to get Hinata to wear something a little less... noticeable, (which failed, mind you) Hinata and her Mother headed out to the mall.

-:-

Deidara yawned and stretched, walking downstairs to greet his mother good morning. As his nose predicted, Pancakes and coffee were on the table, and his mother was already eating.

"What's the hurry, mom? You don't open shop until 9." He sat across from her and slowly prepared a pancake to eat (You know, butter and syrup and pouring your favorite juice or drink with a side of fruit). "Did you know that there's such a thing as a store inspector?" His mother asked, annoyed. "No." Deidara laughed a little at his mother's expression. "Well, apparently they exist, and one of them is coming to the Art Emporium today. I have to clean everything up and... and everything!" She abruptly stood up, spilling a little of her OJ. "Aw, crud! I'm supposed to meet the staff... ten minutes ago!" She scrambled about the house, not realizing that she was wearing jeans and a shirt - or, in other words, something inappropriate to wear when your store is being inspected.

Right when she had everything on, however, she noticed her jeans and shirt. Cursing under her breath, she did a quick-change into something nicer and got ready again.

"Deidara, here's a hundred bucks." She threw a crumpled bill at her son, who caught it before it landed in his sea of syrup and pancakes. "Is it Christmas?" Deidara joked. "Hah! You wish, honey. Buy yourself some clothes for school tomorrow - and please, none of that Gothic crap your friends try to make you buy." She looked him in the eye on that comment. Deidara grinned and nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it, Mom." he waved to her as she ran out the door.

"And keep the receipt!"

-:-

Deidara slipped on a shirt and jeans, the outfit he was sure everyone on the block was going to wear today, and walked out the door of his house.

He expected that it would be a regular, normal, sunny and hot day, since that's what had been happening for the past 15 years of his life. However, he saw something flash in his eye, and he turned to see it.

What he saw was irregular and not normal, but somehow still sunny. And _hot._

His next door neighbor was wearing a magnificent dress that sparkled in the sun. Her long blue-ish hair flowed with the light summer breeze, and her small parasol made her look... was it cute? Well, whatever the word was, she put the _hot _in his hot and sunny day.

She unexpectedly caught him staring. Deidara quickly turned away, only to look back again awkwardly. She was talking to her mother now, a concerned look on her face.

"Mother," She started. "Why is that person so close to the house?" Her mother, who was wearing clothes less magnificent, laughed. "He's our neighbor, Hinata. He's supposed to be close to our house." The girl - Hinata - looked like she had never heard of the word 'neighbor'. Her mother turned to Deidara and smiled, waving politely. Hinata hesitantly did the same, her parasol still perfectly in place. Deidara managed a small smile as well and waved.

Deidara let the 'Hyugas', as their name plate read, leave first, then followed soon after. It took him a minute to realize that they were going to the same place - and probably for the same reason. But why would they be going to... Target? As he observed, Hinata had a little more money than her house and whereabouts let on. They could at least go to the more... expensive stores; Macy's, JCPenny... But Target? Deidara wasn't one to judge - he was going there himself. Shrugging, he continued walking, and set up is iPod so he could have a little music, too.

Hinata leaned to her mother, uneasy. "He's following us, Mother." She whispered, glancing through one of the gaps in her lace parasol at Deidara, who was looking out at the road. He even waved to a car that was passing by. "Oh, Nonsense, Hinata. He's probably going to some place in the same direction." Mrs. Hyuga placed a hand on her daughter's and smiled cheerfully. "Maybe he goes to your High School - he could be your best friend!" She began humming a happy tune while Hinata risked a full glance at the boy behind them. Then, the scariest thing happened.

Their eyes met.

Neither of them could look away. Deidara smiled at her, and she turned around swiftly.

-:-

"Oh, Hinata, I think this will look cute on you!"

Hinata was not cut out for this work. She had to _carry_ her clothes. _She_ had to. She never did this before. Her mother kept throwing shirts, pants, skirts, and shorts into her already full arms. She had one shirt and a pair of pants. What a handful! Surely her mother didn't expect her to...

"Hinata, honey, what do you think of Deidara?" Mrs. Hyuga turned to her daughter and smiled a little, finding Deidara in the guy's section, looking at a black polo shirt. Hinata didn't take the hint to follow her mother's gaze. "I think he's weird. Did you see how he looked at me? He smiled at me, Mother, _smiled _at me. Who gave him permission?" Hinata humphed, sticking her nose in the air. "It's rude! Absolutely rude." Mrs. Hyuga rolled her eyes. "I don't know... I think you two would make great friends." She laughed at her daughter's expression after that - jaw dropped and eyes wide. "Please tell me that you're joking." Mrs. Hyuga laughed again and resumed picking clothes out.

Little did they know, Deidara could hear them. He had a small smile on his face, holding back laughter. _Rich people are so weird. _He grabbed a few shirts, three pairs of pants, and walked to the register without bothering to try them on - he believed he knew what size he was and everything. He glanced back at Hinata, who, surprisingly was staring back at him. He blinked, and she was turned back at her mother.

--

Deidara walked back to his house, only to find that his front door had been jammed open. Instead of freaking out and calling the cops, he sighed and rolled his eyes. _Not again. _He walked in and closed the door, finding that it was un-closeable because of the jammed lock. "Guys, seriously? This is a new door." He turned into the living room, his friends scattered about and watching TV. A silver-haired teen sitting on the couch saw him and grinned. "Dei-Dei's home!" he shouted, and everyone in the room looked at Deidara, who put his shopping bags down and picked up his phone to call his mom.

"Hey, hey, you ain't callin' the cops on us, are ya?" The silver-haired boy asked, throwing the remote at someone and walking towards Deidara. "No, calling Mom. You know she hates it when you break into our house like this. We can make you an extra key, you know." Deidara waited for his mother to pick up. When she did, he said, "They broke in again."

_"Aw shit. Really? Dammit. Do we need a new lock?"_

"Uh-huh."

_"Crap. Okay. I'll come home with that and... maybe an extra key to hide under the mat or something."_

"Okay, Mom. Love you, too. Bye."

Deidara hung up and glared at the people in the living room. His best friend wasn't there. Yet.

"We're not rich, you know. Who broke in this time?" Deidara walked over to the TV and turned it off. "Well?" Everyone looked at him.

"Hidan did it! I helped!" The kid in the orange mask seemed to grin. "No, Tobi, that's a bad thing." Deidara sighed. "Well we had no where else to go. Can't you let your ol' buds stay here for a nice TV session?" A teenager sitting on the armrest of the couch - with more piercings than you can count - asked, shrugging. Before Deidara could respond, there was a knocking on the door - and then a crash.

"Uh... Deidara, your door kinda broke. As I knocked."

It was Sasori, Deidara's aforementioned best friend. He had red hair, and the gothic look that Deidara's mother didn't want him buying at Target. (Not that you can really get this type of gothic stuff at Target). Today's outfit consisted of fishnet arm warmers (that didn't keep you very warm), technicolor bracelets on his left arm, a black bandanna around his neck, a tight black band shirt, studded belts (wrapping around his lower torso, pants, and thighs) and his hair, as always, un-combed and shaggy. "Did we break in again?" he asked, stepping in through the doorway.

"We have to lock the doors in every room again. And keep all our valuables in our rooms." Deidara sighed and let Sasori hop up to Deidara's bedroom, where an extra bed was set up just for him. Sasori wasn't the kind of kid every parent could want. He was rebellious and unruly, but polite and thoughtful at the same time. He knew a lot of things, which made him quite the smartass. Which also landed him in a lot of trouble. So, when he had no place to go, or just felt like being alone, he was allowed in Deidara's house and room. Which made them best friends.

Deidara walked upstairs and joined Sasori, leaving his other friends to finish watching the game.

"So, have you met your new neighbors yet?" Sasori asked. Deidara laughed a little. "Sorta. I don't think she likes me, and we haven't even talked yet." Chuckling, Sasori laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "So it's a girl?" he sounded presumtuous, and Deidara didn't want him getting ideas. "Sasori, she's not interested, and she never will be." She seemed a bit stuck-up for his tastes anyway. "Hm." Sasori looked out the window, then smirked a little. "You've got a great view, Deidara." he nodded towards the window. Deidara had to lean a little, but when he saw it, he quickly sat back on his bed, a dark red flushing his cheeks.

Just outside his window, Hinata Hyuga was changing.

-:-

Ohohoho.

Too soon in starting another story? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Forgive me if it seems fast paced! :O

-:-

When Hinata walked into her closet, she was immediately met with a wall. This was so clearly _not _her walk-in closet back home. But, before she could scream in horror, her mother burst into the room with her new clothes, all tags and stickers removed. "Hinata, why don't you try on your new clothes? I need to make sure they fit." she said, laying the clothes on her not-magnificent bed. Hinata sighed, tired of whining for today. "Yes, Mother." Her mother smiled and left the room, and Hinata walked over to look at her clothes.

There was a red shirt with a pink heart on the lower left side. Another shirt was green with a city drawn to look like the buildings were made from the necks of guitars. There were other shirts colored orange, yellow, and blue. All that was missing was purple - Oh, wait, it was under the blue one. Sighing, Hinata started removing her dress, then slowly slid on the red shirt.

--

"Oh hell yeah." Sasori crouched down so that his chin rested on the windowsill. Deidara stared at him, mouth agape. "You can't do that!" he yelled. "Come on, babe, why don't you take it all off?" Sasori continued, just to spite Deidara. He took a sidelong glance at Deidara, who was looking at the girl as well. "Imagining her naked now, huh?" Sasori smirked and sat back down on his bed. Blushing, Deidara yelled, "NO!! Why are you doing thi-"

There was a loud shriek, and Deidara looked back at where Hinata was changing. She was now pointing to them and screaming. Her mother came rushing in, looking straight at them through the window. She smiled and waved at them, and all Deidara could do was wave back.

Oh god, she was telling her mother the story. _They're going to call the cops, peeping toms! Holy crap, what am I going to do -_Deidara's thoughts were swayed when he saw her laughing. "Well what do you expect, changing in front of an open window like that?" She waved one last time at the two before closing the blinds.

"You know, her mom's not all that bad either." Sasori smirked a little and licked his lips. Shocked, Deidara pulled the blinds down with the string and stared at Sasori in disbelief. "She's a grown woman. And a mom. What the hell's wrong with you?" Shrugging, Sasori replied, "I tell it as I see it." Sighing, Deidara put a hand on Sasori's shoulder. "Look, don't tell the guys I have a hot rich girl living next door." Sasori whistled. "She's rich too? Damn. That's hot." He noticed Deidara's death glare. "I'm kidding." Then, after a minute, "Not really." But Deidara didn't hear it.

Instead, he was listening gratefully to the sound of his friends downstairs leaving.

-:-

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She chose the blue shirt, since it had the design closest to her style - extravagant. It had dark blue vines coming from her right shoulder to the top part of the shirt. The sleeves were up to the elbows and the hem was frilly. She wished all her shirts were like this, but her Mother told her to wear the red one tomorrow.

Going to a different High School made her a bit more aware about her situation as a newly middle-class citizen. But not that aware. It was still freaky waking up in her prison cell of a room (which her Mother promised to paint during the summer). And she was uneasy eating her Mother's cooking (which was still delicious, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it). And now, her Mother was telling her to attempt walking to school. _Walking._ She had never thought of walking as a form of travel except for around the house. It was always _What if _this, _What if_ that.

"Look, Hinata, if you're so scared of walking by yourself, why don't you ask Deidara from next door to walk with you?" Mrs. Hyuga said as she slipped on her jacket for work. She coughed a little. "Why don't _you _take the day off? You sound sick, and I can stay home and take care of you." Hinata suggested weakly as they headed out the door. "Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to take care of me." Mrs. Hyuga had a distant look for a minute. "Mother?" Hinata stopped walking, and Mrs. Hyuga noticed that she had stopped walking as well. "If you want, I'll ask Deidara to walk with you." she said, changing the subject. Hinata gave her a worried look, but then shrugged it off. "Alright. I'll walk with Deidara, since you're so worried." she said. Scoffing playfully, Mrs. Hyuga replied, "_You're _the worried one!"

Hinata waited at the gate while Mrs. Hyuga stepped up to Deidara's front door. Then, suddenly, memories of last night flooded her brain. Deidara and his friend saw her changing! She didn't want to walk with two peeping toms!

"Wait!" Hinata shouted before her mother could knock on the door. "Yes, Hinata?" Mrs. Hyuga looked at her daughter, puzzled. "He saw me changing last night! I can't walk with him!" Laughing the matter off, Mrs. Hyuga knocked on the door, despite her daughter's protests. Deidara's mom answered it. "Oh, Hi! Mrs... Hyuga, right?" she asked in a sweet tone. Mrs. Hyuga smiled and said, "Yes, and I was wondering if your son could walk with my daughter to school this morning." she gestured to Hinata, who abruptly stopped her arguing. She waved shyly, making Deidara's mom laugh. "Of course he can. She'll have two escorts, too, since Deidara's friend spent the night."

Deidara saw from the window that Hinata was standing at his gateway. Sasori, who was sitting next to him, followed his gaze. "Is that her?" he asked, taking a big bite out of his cereal. "Yeah, that's Hinata." Nodding in approval, Sasori went back to his breakfast. Deidara kept his eyes on Hinata.

"Well, the boys are still eating breakfast, and I need to go to work. Maybe she can come inside?" Deidara's mom stepped outside and beckoned for Hinata to join them. She did, hesitantly opening the gate and walking in. "So, Hinata, this is Deidara's mother. We walk together sometimes to work." Hinata nodded and whispered a small 'Hi'. "Is it okay that you wait until the boys finish breakfast before you walk to school?" Mrs. Hyuga asked. "O-Okay." Hinata answered, trying to hint that she meant the exact opposite of accepting the offer. "Alright then. Thank you!" Mrs. Hyuga hugged Hinata, and both she and Deidara's mom started walking in the direction of their work.

Hinata clutched her bag tightly and headed towards what she thought was the kitchen. When she walked in the doorway, everything froze. The boy with red hair stopped himself from taking that bite of cereal, so his spoon was poised to enter his mouth, which was wide open. The blonde one just stared at her, his eyes wide. Hinata stared back at them, slowly backing out into the hallway. She heard them dump their bowls into the sink and wash their hands quickly. The blonde one was the first one to reach her.

"Uh... Hey." he said. Hinata clutched her bag even tighter, looking at him like she was afraid of him. "I'm... uh... Deidara." He held out his hand, and Hinata just stared at it. Feeling stupid, Deidara's hand retreated, and his red headed friend walked up behind him. "Hello, there. I'm Sasori." Smoother than Deidara, he lifted Hinata's hand and kissed it lightly. "It is an honor to be in your presence." Hinata seemed more accustomed to this kind of greeting, so she nodded to Sasori. She still gave Deidara a weird look, which made him feel even more stupid. He blushed with embarrassment.

"Shall we go, M'lady?" Sasori offered his arm to her, and Hinata accepted, a bit hesitant due to his way of dress. Deidara sighed and followed after them out the door.

--

Hinata stared at the architecture of the school when the three reached the gate. It was far less detailed than her previous school - it seemed to be just four walls and a ceiling. Of course, there were different floors, but otherwise it would be a large room. Her old school had different buildings for different classes. There was a building for the main subjects you had to learn and then separate buildings for the different kinds of electives. The Fine Arts building had a floor for each different Fine Art; as in, one floor was for painting and sketching, another floor for ceramics and pottery, and another for music. Team Sports had a large shed for their outdoor supplies and a large gym for indoor sports. There was even a special building for clubs! However, this four-wall-and-a-roof building looked like it only had one building... unless their different buildings were the apartments across the street.

"Is something wrong?" Sasori asked, a concerned look on his face. Behind them, Deidara scoffed at him. "Oh... It's just that... This is so different from my other school." Hinata looked down, and she felt Sasori's arm wrap around her shoulders. "Please bear with it, princess! I swear I will do anything I can to help you live in this horrid prison of an educational environment!" Hinata felt her heart flutter, and she smiled gratefully to him. "Oh, thank you, _thank _you, Sasori!" She started walking with him into the school, leaving Deidara behind.

_Stupid Sasori, stupid Hinata, stupid neighbors, stupid school, stupid aristocratic community, ignoring the third world! Aargh! Stupid everything! _Deidara angrily shoved some papers from his locker into his backpack, then after deeming another thought stupid, slammed his locker closed. He swung his backpack over his shoulder, stomping to his next class.

"Why the long face, Dei-Dei?" He felt an arm sling around his shoulders and smelled the gel of his friend's slicked back hair. "Go away, Hidan." Deidara said, shrugging his arm off. Hidan settled for walking alongside him, since they were going to the same class anyway. "What's up, man? You look sour." he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned forward - the kind of walking style you see from your everyday slacking thug. "Sasori's being an asshole again." Deidara growled, clenching his fists. Hidan whistled. "He steal your girl again? Haha, what is up with that?" Hidan laughed and patted Deidara hard on the back. "No, she's not my girl." Deidara walked a little quicker to lose Hidan in the crowded halls. Hidan effortlessly caught up with him. "Ah, then why's it botherin' you so much?"

This made Deidara stop to ponder. He barely knew Hinata - heck, she only moved in four days ago! Why _was _it bothering him so much? Mentally, he shook his head. He was angry with Sasori because he made him look like an idiot in front of a girl. No boy wants to look like an idiot in front of a girl. Especially pretty ones. Right. That's why he was so bothered with Sasori being nice to Hinata.

"Because." Deidara answered as they entered their Math class. He saw Hinata sitting in the second row. Great. Hidan casually walked over to her and started flirting away.

"Hey baby - New in town?" He smirked. Hinata regarded him slightly, then turned her attention to the front of the classroom. Deidara held back a snort of laughter. Hidan's failure gave him a bit more courage to try talking to Hinata again. But when he walked up beside her, he started clamming up.

"Um... Hi, Hinata." She looked at him, then smiled a little. "Oh. Hello... Deidara, right?" She didn't seem as shy as she was before. Which was good, he guessed, but...

"Right. I'm your neighbor and I walked with you to school this morning." He contemplated taking her hand and kissing it, like Sasori did, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't work. "So, do you need help finding your next class?" he asked, hoping to god that she would say yes. "It's alright. Sasori is going to meet me after class and escort me to... English, I believe. Thank you, though." She gave him a small nod, then class started.

There is no god.

-:-

After class, Hinata found Sasori leaning against the lockers just outside the classroom. He smiled charmingly at her, and she blushed. "How was Math, fair princess?" he asked, offering his arm out for her to take. She gladly accepted, a big smile on her face. "Splendid, just splendid, Sasori." He gently patted her hand. "That's great to hear! English will be better - I'm in that class, too." Hinata felt her heart jump in happiness. "Oh, how grand! Perhaps..." She trailed off, and Sasori urged for her to continue. "Perhaps we could... sit next to each other...?" she suggested. Sasori pretended to look shocked. "But of course, Madame! There would be no better seat than next to you."

Across the hall, Deidara scoffed again. Sasori was really putting on the charm, and Hinata was really falling for it. At this rate, he won't even become her friend! Well, it's not like he wanted anything more. Not like he was expecting anything more. And it's not like he was jealous of the attention Sasori was giving her! Or the attention she was giving him! No way! Defensive? What do you mean, defensive? _I'm not being defensive!!_Deidara shook his head and continued down the hall, leaving his internal monologues behind.

He'd talk to Sasori at lunch.

--

Hinata found herself smiling, even though she wasn't doing anything to make herself particularly happy. She knew one thing, though. She absolutely _adored_ Sasori. He was so polite and funny, charming and he really helped her out today at school. And when she got passed the dark clothing, he was quite handsome. He seemed to understand what she was going through as a newly middle-class citizen (as she kept calling it). Oh, Sasori was such a gentleman...

The bell rang, and before she knew it, Sasori stood beside her desk, smiling. "Daydreaming?" He brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead. Hinata's heart fluttered. "What class is next?" she asked dreamily. He looked at the clock. "Next class is... Lunch. Haha." He escorted her out of the classroom and to her locker, which was right beside...

"Oh, Hi Deidara!" Sasori grinned at his blonde friend, who only glared at him. "We need to talk." Deidara said, glancing at Hinata and back at Sasori.

The two left Hinata at a table, saving seats for the two of them. Then they headed into the lunch line. "Dude. Uncool." Deidara said, gradually filling his tray with food even though he wasn't hungry. Sasori rolled his eyes. "What? I'm making the girl feel welcome." He took a glance at Hinata, who was studying a brown spot on the white table. It was the cleanest table they could find. "Yeah. Right." Deidara sighed. "Sasori, she's my neighbor. You shouldn't-" Sasori cut him off, annoyed. "Oh, so she's your 'Girl Next Door'? She doesn't even remember you from this morning." He sounded like _he _was the victim. "Maybe because _someone _is always taking her away!" They left the line and slowly made their way to Hinata's table.

"Well maybe _someone _should grow some and talk to her!" Sasori growled. "You think I haven't tried? Thanks to your grand performance this morning, she doesn't even feel like talking to me!" They were about ten steps from the table when...

"You know, sometimes I wish you'd stay at your own home and leave me the hell alone!" Sasori recoiled like he just got hit with a gun. He slapped Deidara's food tray out of his hands, making it land on some kid's head. Deidara did the same to Sasori's tray, and it landed on another kid's head. Said teens tried throwing food back at them, but missed and hit two other guys. Then _they_ tried retaliating, but missed _again _and hit the cheerleaders in the middle. They screamed, one tripping and knocking a guy carrying his lunch to the ground, his lunch flying across the lunchroom. His tray knocked a sandwich from Chouji Akimichi's hands. (A little thing about Chouji: He loves food. He hates having his meals interrupted.) Everything was quiet, and meanwhile, Hinata was glancing at Deidara and Sasori, then at Chouji, who gave a low growl and stood up.

Then, in a loud and mighty voice, he yelled,

"FOOD FIGHT!!"

-:-

Yes.

Food Fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi isn't the mean asshole I made him in Punctual. Just so you know.

-:-

Hinata managed to leave the lunchroom clean. She hid under the table when she saw a pack of jello fly by her head. Then, when everything calmed down, she sneaked out into the hallway, wondering where Sasori and... what's-his-name went. She nervously walked down the halls, hoping that she would bump into them or someone nice enough to show her to her next class.

Cue: Itachi Uchiha.

Tall, lean, attractive, good looking, and rich. He happened to be walking down the hallway alone, and his next class happened to be Math. He just so happened to be a nice guy, despite being the one who was rebellious enough to break away from his family and go to this lower-class school with his friends. And, his family happened to be very close with the Hyuga family.

Hinata saw him walking down the opposite end of the hall. She studied him for a little, wondering if he really was the Itachi Uchiha who used to play with her on the swings at the park when they were kids. Itachi noticed her staring at him, so he looked back. His eyes widened in surprise. "Hinata Hyuga?" He walked over to her and smiled. "Itachi..." Hinata didn't know what to say. She expected him to be back at her old high school, being good at everything and being attractive. But now he was being good at everything and being attractive here. Here, being the four-wall-and-a-roof building they call a school. She had to ask, "Um... What are you doing here?" Itachi glanced down the hall both ways, then leaned forward to tell her a secret. "I ran away from home. Now I go to school here." Hinata let out a dramatic gasp. Run away from home? She couldn't imagine doing that - leaving all her stuff and the warmth of her large mansion -

Oh wait. She didn't live there anymore. Disappointment washed over her face, and Itachi gave her a concerned look. "You alright?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Y-Yes." She jumped when the bell rang. It was time for her next class.

Itachi looked at his watch. "Oh. I gotta get to Math. I'll talk to you later, okay, Hinata?" He was about to walk away, but Hinata reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "Wait, Math? I'm going there too." Itachi scratched his head. "I didn't know you went to school here." he said. Hinata glanced away. "I moved." she said softly. Itachi let out a small huff and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's alright. You'll like it here. I'll take you to Math, alright?" Hinata nodded, and the two started walking.

-:-

Covered in ketchup, mustard, cinnamon roll icing, and various other food items, Deidara and Sasori sat outside the principal's office, carrying on their argument.

"I wish you'd stop fighting with your parents and find just one place to live! It's the worst having two beds in my room for someone who doesn't appreciate what he has!" Deidara stopped when he saw Sasori's expression. He was furious - to the point where his hair was turning redder by the minute. He hit a nerve. A big one.

"Well, sorry that my parents are materialistic bastards who don't know how to take care of their kid! I'm _sorry _that you and your mom are the only things I consider my family, and that the only thing I can thank my parents for is giving birth to me - which is something I don't think I should be thankful for in the first place! Deidara, you _know_ how it is at my house, you _know _how much me and my parents fight, you _know _how much I'd like to just take a bomb and blow them to hell, and yet you went and set me off with that ridiculous comment! And now, just for that, I'm going to keep on talking to your precious Hinata, keep on making her like me, and when we're going out, I'll be sure to let you know how fun a time we have." When Sasori was angry, he went on long rants instead of letting the other side speak. He felt that his ranting sped up the process.

Deidara looked downward. What he said _was _insensitive on both their parts. He _did _know. His parents were so tight on appearance, and Sasori wasn't exactly the spitting image of a model son. Thanks to that, they hate him, and everything bad that happens is his fault. It's just awful. And truthfully, it wasn't so bad having Sasori around. He wasn't too close with his other friends. Well, they were close, but he was closer to Sasori more than anyone else. It just hurt because he was letting a girl get between them.

Biting his lip, Deidara was about to say his heartfelt apology, when the secretary said that the principal was ready to see them.

The office reeked of either cheap cologne or middle-aged testosterone. The walls were stacked high with books that the boys doubted had been read by the principal or any of the ones before him. Everything was either wood or painted a light beige; totally different from the entire school. It looked like the office of a mafia boss.

"So, boys, why the ruckus?"

The principal looked at both boys, then leaned back in his chair. Then, suddenly, Deidara and Sasori burst out talking at the same time.

"Well he was being rude!"

"He was being mean!"

"I was totally justified in knocking his tray over."

"Yeah, right! He was angry at me for talking to a girl!"

"Excessively! My mom asked me to escort her anyway!"

"She didn't ask you anything! She just walked into your house and we walked to school together!"

"Why you little-"

"_And,_ Mr. Principal, he was totally out of line and being totally JEALOUS!"

"Jealous!? Oh, I'll show you jealous, you-"

"BOYS! Enough!" The conversation that went Deidara, Sasori, Deidara, Sasori, Deidara, Sasori, Deidara, Sasori, and Deidara was promptly interrupted when the principal started hearing about a girl. "You started this entire mess because of a girl?"

"Well, not just _any _girl."

"You know, the new student Hinata Hyuga. She moved in next to Deidara's house and-"

"She's not exactly used to living next to people..."

"But she's probably somewhere out there - lost - because she doesn't know anyone but us here."

"No, she only knows _you_ because you kept sweeping her away to her next class."

"_Because, _because you don't have the balls to talk to her, let alone take her places."

"Dammit Sasori!"

The principal sighed. "Guys, guys. Come on. Solve your girl problems outside the lunchroom." He sent them away with two weeks' detention.

--

Deidara walked to his Math class, 30 minutes late. He never liked arriving to class late, since he drew unwanted attention to himself and the teacher always gave him a nasty look that made him want to punch him in the face. And, to add to his delight, Hinata was there, sitting next to Itachi, another one of his friends. The only empty seat was on Hinata's other side, which made things more awkward than necessary. As he walked by, he said Hi to Itachi, then glanced at Hinata. She stared at him, making him slump down in his seat.

A piece of paper fell on his desk a couple minutes later. He looked at Hinata, who gently waved at him.

_You have ketchup in your hair._

-:-

Hinata found Sasori after school, a swirl of mustard on his back. She touched his arm, and at first flinched away, but after realizing who it was, relaxed. "I'm sorry about lunch, princess." He sighed, looking up and closing his eyes. Hinata slipped her arm through his. "It's perfectly fine, Sasori. I don't mind." He looked down and smiled at her. "Thank you, Hinata." She smiled back. "Now, let's go back home, shall we?" She said after a minute. Sasori hesitated a moment, looking around for his blonde friend. But then, remembering their fight, huffed and started walking. "Yes, Madame."

They didn't know that Deidara had already started walking home. What a way to start the school year. Hit it off the wrong way with your hot next door neighbor, let your friend hit it off the right way with your next door neighbor, let your next door neighbor get in between your friendship, let it crumble, and spend the rest of the day covered in salad and ketchup. Oh, and you earn two week's worth of detention. _I wonder what mom will say to _that... he thought bitterly, pushing open his still-lock-damaged door and hopping up to his room. He grimaced at the other bed and plopped all his stuff on his desk. Then he settled himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling until he heard footsteps walking about in the house.

"And then he said, 'That's no lunchbox, that's my wife!'" And then there was laughter. Then, suddenly, the two were bounding up the stairs. Deidara almost sat up in surprise if it hadn't been his willingness to be so bitter to them. They burst into the room, Sasori's room around Hinata's shoulder. She noticed Deidara immediately, turning away and looking at Sasori. What, did she hate him or something?

"Oh, Hello, Deidara." Sasori said in a tone that really said, _Guess who's close to asking this girl out, leaving you in the dust and to mope in your own misery? NOT YOU. _Deidara couldn't respond - he didn't know how to talk with his eyes. Hinata looked at him again, smiling a little. She waved at him gently, the same as in Math class. Did he have more ketchup in his hair?

"Princess Hinata and I were going to hang out here for a little. Is this okay with you? You are the owner of this house, after all." Deidara knew full well that Sasori didn't give a damn about asking permission. Hinata giggled at the 'Princess' remark. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." he sat up, took his backpack, and walked out of the room, giving Sasori one last glare before leaving the room. Then there were giggles, and then laughing, and inside him a bubbling feeling of jealousy gathered in his stomach.

-:-

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Today, your first day of school, you and Hinata got off on the wrong foot, you started a food fight at school, you got into a fight with Sasori, and because of the last two you got two weeks of detention?" Deidara sat across from his mother at the dinner table. He stared at his plate, distraught with guilt. "Well, that's quite a first day, Deidara." she said. She didn't seem to care much. "I personally would have gone through it a little different, but hey, we're all different I suppose." There was silence for a few minutes. "I'm more concerned about your fight with Sasori. What happened?" Deidara tilted his head upward to look at her.

"Before I start, I just want to clarify that I don't like Hinata any more than my neighbor. I'd _like _to know her more as a friend, but..." He trailed off. His mother nodded, and he continued. "Sasori and I fought because in the morning he totally made me look bad in front of Hinata. I mean, I awkwardly introduced myself and stuff, and there he goes going 'It's an honor to be in your presence' and all that! She doesn't even remember my name because he kept pulling stunts of flattery like that all day!" Deidara huffed and crossed his arms, slouching in his seat. Deidara's mom chuckled. "Silly boys and their girl problems." Deidara turned pink. "Girl problems. Right. Now Sasori's going to ask Hinata out, and that makes me very uncomfortable!" He took his fork and stabbed the Pasta Roni on his plate. "Okay, why is it making you uncomfortable?" his mother asked. Deidara's fork twisted, making the fettuccine twirl around his fork. "I can't answer that." he sighed.

Suddenly, Sasori burst in through the door. "Melinda!" He called. Deidara's mother stood up. "Yes, honey, what is it?" she walked over to the front door. Deidara shrunk down, covering his head with his hand. He kept poking his food.

"Oh, my god. Sasori, what's that on your cheek?" She went back into the kitchen and took a bag of frozen vegetables from the freezer. "Is that a bruise?" This made Deidara raise his head. "My dad hit me." he heard Sasori say. "Oh. That's terrible, hon." Melinda, Deidara's mom, looked at the front door, then the kitchen. "Deidara, can you get me a couple paper towels to wrap around these vegetables?" Deidara was hoping to avoid Sasori while he stayed here, but after a little thought, he realized that Sasori slept in _his _bedroom anyway. He got the paper towels and walked into the living room, where Sasori only looked at him. No glare, no stink eye, just seeing with his eyes that he was standing there.

Melinda (Deidara's Mom) pulled Deidara into the hallway. "Well, now that he's here, you should sort things out. Talk to him." Before he could protest, she gave him the look that moms give you when they mean 'That's Final'. Sighing, Deidara let his mom walk back into the kitchen, then swung around the wall to sit next to Sasori on the couch.

It was hard looking into his eyes with that pack of vegetables on his face.

"Sorry I couldn't leave you the hell alone." Sasori said bitterly. Deidara scratched the back of his head. The bruise on Sasori's cheek reminded him of what it was like at his house. It also reminded him of how much of an asshole he was today. "Look, Sasori, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I guess I should've-" Sasori cut him off, sitting upright and turning so they could look eye-to-eye. "Overreacted? Holy shit, Deidara, holy shit!" He yelled. "If you weren't being such an asshole," he was completely right, "Then we wouldn've have gotten 10 detentions! I could have spared myself the trouble of interacting with the people I'm supposed to call parents! I wouldn't have gotten this God-Forsaken bruise on my face!" He paused. Deidara's eyes narrowed. "Well, damn, Sasori, what do you want me to do? Walk up to your dad and shit in his face?" Sasori scoffed and leaned back in the couch.

"I'm apologizing right now, and you're chewing me out! Let me explain myself!" Deidara demanded. Sasori's silence egged him on. "I guess I was looking forward to knowing Hinata, since I never really talk to girls. And when I _do_talk to her, you go and make me look like a tool in front of her. How's that supposed to make me feel?" He moved so that he was looking Sasori in the eye. "Well?" It took him a moment, but Sasori apologized as well. "I guess that I got excited after watching her change last night. She just looked interesting to me, you know? And I was right, too. We talked a lot while we kicked you out of your room a couple hours ago." He leaned forward.

After a minute of silence, Sasori announced, "Me and Hinata are going out now." Deidara felt angry again. It was as if all their apologies and confessions didn't happen. "What the hell? Why?" He asked. "She's hot. I'm supposed to let her walk away?" Deidara rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess that makes sense..." When in reality it really didn't. "And since I don't exactly like her as a girlfriend, I don't have any reason to hate either of you." In the kitchen, he knew his mother was proud to hear him speaking logically. "So I'm fine with it. I guess."

When in reality, he really wasn't.

-:-

So, In conclusion:

Deidara and Sasori are friends again. (Sasori used to annoy him this much before, so he's used to it)

And Deidara's Mom's name is Melinda. Because I had to give her a better name than 'Deidara's Mom'.


	4. Chapter 4

-:-

"So, how was your first day of school?" Mrs. Hyuga asked as she and Hinata had dinner. "Oh, it was alright." Hinata answered, absently poking her ramen dinner. Sasori, the boy she met today, was clouding her mind. He was so kind and handsome... wait, did we go over this already? Mrs. Hyuga chuckled. "Did you meet Deidara?" Who was that? "Deidara?" Hinata inquired, confused. "You know, the nice boy next door." Mrs. Hyuga motioned to Deidara's house, which was visible from the kitchen window. Hinata thought for a bit, and then, slowly, Deidara's image appeared in her mind. Blonde, tall, ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a red shirt... Oh, _that _boy. "I... suppose." She answered awkwardly, a bit embarrassed to not really know anything about him except his name. "How do you like him?" Hinata played with her food while she thought of a typical adjective. "He's nice."

Mrs. Hyuga held a knowing look. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked, chuckling when Hinata turned a light red. "Um... Actually..." Hinata didn't like keeping secrets from her mother. It was both rude and improper. "Deidara's friend... Sasori... he..." She trailed off. "Do you like him?" Mrs. Hyuga pried. Flinching a bit, Hinata abandoned playing with her food and pressed her fingers together. "W-Well... It's a bit more than that..." Her mother looked at her quizzically, then she got it. "On the first day, too... Hmm..." She pondered on it for a few moments. "Is he a nice fellow?" she asked. Hinata nodded vigorously. "Yes! He's very nice, kind, handsome, too..." she clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily.

Hinata talked about Sasori for the rest of dinner, then Mrs. Hyuga sent her to bed. "Good night, Hinata." She said to her before retreating to her bedroom. Hinata danced into her room. She changed and got ready for bed, sighing wistfully as she lay down. "Oh, Sasori..."

"Yes, my dear?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Sasori?" She said again, cautiously. "Out the window, in Deidara's house." Hinata sat up and looked out her window, and sure enough, Sasori was leaning out his window. "You called me?" he asked in a smooth voice, making her heart jump. "Well, not exactly, I mean, not that I don't want you here, but... well, you're not 'here' here, but still..." She stammered. He laughed a little and looked to the side. I bet I could jump over to your window if I wanted to." he said, looking at her. She seemed perplexed. "What is it?" he asked. Hinata touched her cheek. "There's a dark spot on your cheek." she said softly. Sasori raised his hand to his cheek and winced a little. "Yeah. That's a bruise." They were silent for a minute. "My dad hit me, so I ran back here."

Hinata gasped. "He _hit _you? And you're allowed to go out this late at night?" she asked, surprised. Sasori shrugged. "Not allowed, exactly, but they don't stop me. So I keep going." Hinata looked down to the ground. She couldn't believe that a parent could hit a child. And not care if he ran away or not! The nerve of the parent! He had every right to run away, and he could never come back! Hmph!

"Hinata." Sasori said. He sounded closer than before, so, curious, she glanced up. Sasori had climbed out the window and swung from the wires connecting their houses to her window. And, when he was right in front of her, he kissed her. Hinata's heart stopped, and she was in her own world for almost a minute. "Sweet dreams, Hinata." He winked at her, then swung back into the room just before Deidara walked in.

--

"You okay?" Deidara asked as he set a glass of water on his bedside table. Sasori took one last glance at Hinata before closing the blinds. "Just peachy." he laid down on his bed. "Alright. G'night." Deidara shrugged, crawling into bed himself.

"Sweet dreams..." Sasori laughed to himself.

-:-

"Maylene! What did Hinata say about her first day of school yesterday?" Melinda (As in Deidara's Mom) asked as she and Mrs. Hyuga (Maylene) walked on their way to work. Maylene coughed a little bit, then answered. "Apparently she's going out with Sasori." Melinda looked at her, surprised. "What the heck? But it's only been a day!" she scoffed. "I know! That's what _I _said!" They fell silent as a loud truck drove by. "But... I want Hinata to experience high school. And, I mean, she _is _a junior in a different school. Maybe Sasori will help her get used to high school." Meylene sighed, then coughed hard enough to make Melinda cringe. "That sounds awful! Should you go to work today?" she asked, putting an arm around her friend. "Oh, I'm fine. I've been coughing like this for a while."

Melinda gave her a concerned look. "Okay, if you say so."

They continued walking, and after a while, Maylene asked, "So, is Sasori a nice boy like Deidara?" Melinda avoided eye contact for a minute. "I could show you a picture, but you might get a heart attack..." She said, moving to take out her phone. "Oh, I'm sure he's not that bad..." Maylene said as Melinda pulled out her phone and showed her the picture of Deidara and Sasori on her wallpaper. "He looks a lot like Deidara..." Maylene said. "That's not him. Sasori's the one in black." There was a pause. "I don't think I approve..." Maylene began, but let herself trail off.

-:-

Well, wasn't this awkward?

As the three were walking through the school gates, Itachi Uchiha was waiting for Hinata at the door. "I thought you might need some help getting to class." he said. Hinata could never just tell him 'No' because he was such a nice guy. He was like that brother you never want to disappoint. Since they were running a bit late, everyone separated at the hall to go to their respective classes.

Deidara and Hinata walked together.

"So, Hinata... how's it going?" Deidara asked as they made their way to their classroom. "I'm doing... alright." Hinata sighed. "What's wrong?" he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "I'm just sad that I had to separate from Sasori so soon..." she sighed again in a dramatic manner, making Deidara roll his eyes. "What's he got that I don't?" he muttered. "What was that?" Hinata asked as they entered the classroom. "Nothing."

Class started, and right off the bat, second day of school, the teacher slapped them with a team project. "You will choose a partner. Together, you will dadadadada..." Deidara tuned the teacher out when he saw that he was handing out paper instructions. Usually those were all he needed to complete a project. He glanced at Hinata, who was getting little notes and whispers from her surrounding classmates to be their partners. He mentally scoffed, turning his attention to the teacher again. "Choose wisely - Don't choose someone who just looks hot." The teacher looked directly at the people trying to get Hinata's attention. They shied back to their seats and those writing notes crumpled the papers. The teacher laughed. "Silly teenagers." He turned to sit behind his desk. "Commence the choosing." he clapped his hands twice, and immediately the classroom erupted with activity.

Deidara waited until he had a general idea of who was partners with who - He was glad that Hidan found another poor sucker to do the project for him. He was also glad to find that Hinata was still partner-free. Maybe this was his chance! A little too quickly, he made gathered his stuff and made his way to sit in the desk in front of her. "Hey, do you want to work on this project with me?" He sounded a bit too formal for his own taste. Hinata smiled a little. "Sure." he smiled back. "Okay." Before any form of awkwardness could settle, the bell rang, and the two left the classroom together.

"So, honey, how was first period?" Sasori asked as he suddenly wrapped an arm around Hinata. He got out of class early to meet her after her class. "Deidara and I are to be partners for a class project." Intrigued, Sasori leaned a little bit to look at Deidara, who was on Hinata's other side. "Really now?" he said, smiling a little. Deidara avoided eye contact. "Well, good luck with that." He and Hinata cuddled a little bit before they reached their classroom.

Unintentionally, Deidara had followed them, and now he was standing all alone in the hallway. Late, again, to class. Sighing, he turned around and jogged toward the other side of the school. However, on the inside, he was congratulating himself for a job well done. _Partners with Hinata on a project... It's a start!_ he let himself smile a little right as he entered the classroom, whose class already started.

--

And so, after school, Deidara, Sasori, and Hinata were faced with a new dilemma: With the boys' detention, who was to walk Hinata home? Sasori tried convincing her that she could walk herself, but she strongly protested. "It's 3 in the afternoon! Practically sundown! Who knows what kind of people lurk out in our neighborhood at 3pm!" Sasori shrugged. "People with active outdoor lives?" Hinata gave him a look, and he kept his mouth shut. "Why don't you walk with the other people going in that direction?" Deidara suggested as Hidan walked by. "I'm going in _her_direction." He smirked, as Hinata glared at him. "That man disgusts me." She said as if he weren't there. "Ouch. Burned by the hottie." Hidan laughed to himself as he continued walking towards his house. Sasori pulled her to him. "What a mean, disgusting man!" he yelled loud enough for Hidan to hear. "Fuck you, Sasori!"

"Perhaps... I could walk her home?" The three turned around and found Itachi scratching the back of his head. "It's a little out of the way, but I can make sure she gets home." he shrugged. Deidara looked at Sasori, who looked at Hinata, who looked fine with it. "Thank you, Itachi." she smiled at him. "Yes, thank you Itachi!" Sasori raised his arms in the air and hugged Hinata again, tightly.

Deidara put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Make sure she gets there safely... and that her mom's there." he said. Itachi laughed a little to himself. "You're making it obvious that you like her." he said. Deidara turned pink. "I just want to make sure she gets home..." he defended half-heartedly. "Right, right. Have fun in detention." Deidara and Sasori waved goodbye to Itachi and Hinata before a teacher yelled at them to go into the detention hall.

-:-

"Why did you run away from home?" Hinata asked once they were well away from the school. Itachi sighed. "I felt trapped. I was suffocating under all the pressure of being the next in line for the head of the police force." Hinata nodded, even though she didn't understand. She thought he was lucky to have something to be an heir to, while she had nothing to look forward to. Being an heir gave you opportunities. Being an heir gave you an assurance of the future. How could he give that up? "Well, who's going to be the new captain when your father retires?" she asked after a while. "Sasuke, I guess. You remember, my little brother?" Sasuke was the one who tugged at her hair when Itachi wasn't pushing her on the swings. "Well, anyway, he seems to want the position more than I do, so I'll give it to him." Itachi shrugged.

They were nearing the house, so Hinata thought quickly of what to ask him next. "How can you give it all up like that?" She stumbled out. Itachi stopped, letting Hinata walk ahead a little. "Give up?" he repeated. Hinata instantly regretted the question. "I mean, your future was set - you had nothing to worry about. How can you give it all up?" she slowly walked through her front gate, and he followed. When they were at the front door, he slammed his arms on either side of her head. "You can't give up something you didn't want in the first place." he whispered. Didn't want? He'd be given respect, and everything he'd ever dreamed. Hinata was furious with him for not appreciating his set future; while she had a blurry future in this crummy house they were leaning against.

Then, suddenly, she burst out crying. Itachi wiped her tears away and leaned his forehead against hers. "What's that supposed to mean? You didn't want to live happily?" she asked shakily. "I'm happy, Hinata. I'm happy being the person I want to be." He pulled away from her. "But..." Truthfully, she had no argument against that. He should be happy being himself. She hurriedly wiped the rest of her tears away and looked away. "Hey." Itachi tilted her head up so she looked him in the eye. "I'm glad I got to see you again." he smiled and ruffled her hair, making her laugh a little. "Me too." She hugged him tightly, then let him go. He began walking down the porch steps, then turned back to look at her house. "Is your mom home?" he asked. Hinata, confused, shrugged. "I'm not sure. Why? Do you want to speak with her?" she began opening the door with the key under the mat. "Oh, no. If she isn't, Deidara sent me to babysit you." He teased and winked at her.

Hinata walked into her house and called out for her mother. No answer. "Well, I guess you're staying with me for now." she said, beckoning for Itachi to come inside.

"Are you thirsty?" Hinata's mother taught her to be polite to any guests and offer a drink. Itachi shook his head and sat on the couch. Not wanting to seem rude, she decided to drink water later. But another part of her thought, _He's my best friend - he's not going to care if I drink something or not..._ But _another _part of her thought, _Well, we haven't exactly spoken for a couple years... or more... S_ighing, she forced herself to walk into the living room and join him. She noticed too late that she sat a bit too close, and Itachi leaned a little bit to look at her. "Hinata, aren't you going out with Sasori?" he asked, eyeing her with playful suspicion. Not exactly getting what he meant, she tilted her head to the side. "Yes, of course. Why?" he chuckled, hiding it with his fist, and looked away with a smirk. She lightly hit him, not sure if it was as playful as his eyes. "What? I don't understand." she huffed. Itachi kept his eyes locked on hers and slowly leaned down, his arm snaking behind her waist. "You will in a second." he said in his deep smooth voice.

Before their lips met, she slid off the couch, her heart beating and her face red. "Wh-What are you doing!?" She gasped. Itachi stared at her, equally confused. "I thought you wanted..." Upon realization, he blushed - yes, blushed - and looked downward. Then, after letting the embarrassment wash over him, he leaned back and sighed. Hinata still held her reserved spot, standing up and huddling her arms together. "I thought you loved me for a second." he muttered. Hinata's eyes widened a bit. "L-Love? But you knew that... I was going out with Sasori." she said, almost annoyed. Itachi shrugged.

"Love is a test, so some people cheat." he said. This made Hinata ponder about love.

-:-

If it's short, it's because I love you.

... Well, because I wanted to say RIP Michael Jackson and Happy 4th.

And because I haven't updated in a while...

So, RIP M-J.

Happy 4th of July.

(BY THE WAY. MAYLENE IS NOW HINATA'S MOTHER.)


	5. Chapter 5

:D

-:-

"In detention, you are not allowed to speak." Deidara and Sasori, not being in detention very often, were surprised that they replaced the aging teacher in charge. It was now a middle-aged, probably-divorced, irritated and angry volcano of a man standing before them, already beet red and yelling. "In this room, you have no permission to: Talk, walk, laugh, cry, mutter, whisper, cough, sneeze, wheeze, breathe, read, draw, write, and think under any circumstance." he glared at the two, since no one else was stupid enough to get detention on the first day of school. "And especially, no homework. Detention is supposed to teach you a lesson, and that lesson is that if you do something wrong, you get the worst hour and a half of your life." Deidara and Sasori gulped in unison. "Is that clear!?" Mr. Volcano (Impromptu name) demanded, making both of them yelp a small "Yes sir!"

"NO TALKING."

It was going to be a long hour and a half.

--

Deidara and Sasori walked home with stiff backs and sleepy legs. "Good GOD who was that guy?" Sasori groaned, rubbing his legs as they walked. "Satan? The Anti-Christ?" Deidara suggested as they turned to walk to their house. "And we have two more weeks of that guy. No breathing, are you serious!?" Sasori scoffed. "What an asshole."

The rest of their walk continued with bad-mouthing the detention teacher. Neither of them remembered to check if Hinata got home safely.

-:-

"Cheat?" Hinata inquired after their few minutes of silence. "You know, dating someone else instead of the one you're going out with." Itachi explained, a bit surprised that she didn't know. "Oh." she thought for a little. "Why would you date someone else?" she asked, perplexed. "I don't know. Complicated reasons. Like, to get back at the person, or you don't love them anymore..." He looked at her. She nodded slowly. "That's weird." She said after a few minutes. "I suppose." Itachi agreed.

Hinata thought more and more about love and dating and cheating, and marveled at how much she didn't know. And how much Itachi apparently did.

"Have you ever cheated on someone?" she asked. Itachi scoffed. "No way. Not yet." he glanced at Hinata once before standing up. "Maybe I should go." he said, heading for the door. Hinata followed him with her eyes. "Oh. Okay." she stood up and waited as Itachi slipped his shoes on. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Hinata." In an almost automatic fashion, he leaned down and kissed her. Realizing what he did, he pulled away quickly and turned red. Hinata stood still, eyes wide. "Um..." She started. "Uh, yeah. Bye." Itachi hurried out the door, and Hinata watched him leave. She stayed at the door until he was out of sight, then retreated back to the living room.

_Itachi just... _she thought again about love and dating and cheating, and marveled at how close she was to doing just that.

-:-

_I wonder where Maylene went. _Melinda (Deidara's mother) was standing on the corner of the block where she and Maylene (Hinata's mother) went to work. She was running rather late today, since the two usually met at 4:30 to walk back home. _Maybe she's staying overtime and forgot to tell me. _Despite this thought, she stayed where she was, just in case.

Melinda sighed, then leaned forward a little to see if Maylene was walking her way down the sidewalk. She looked at her watch. 4:45. Where could she be?

Suddenly, a very loud siren went off, and down the road she saw cars driving on the side to make way for an ambulance to go through. The white car slowed to a stop on the next corner of the same block she was standing, and she ran to check out the commotion. There were already a lot of people at the scene, most of which were in uniform; the same uniform as the one Maylene wore to work. Maybe someone got hurt?

Finally turning the corner, she realized that that it wasn't just _anybody_ who got hurt. There was a little blood on the concrete of the sidewalk, and hunched over on the ground was a familiar frail figure, coughing and shaking as the doctors took her onto the stretcher.

"M-Maylene!" Melinda dropped her bags and ran towards Maylene, pushing through the crowd and helped the doctors take her to the van. "Miss, are you related to this person?" One of them asked. "Er… Yes, I'm her sister." Melinda said without thinking. The doctor studied her quizzically, since they had almost no similarity whatsoever, but shrugged it off.

"M… Melin…" Maylene weakly reached out to Melinda with her clean hand. "C-Call… Hina…ta…" she fell unconscious, and the ambulance roared on down the road.

--

The doctor said that Maylene had been sick for a few weeks without telling anyone. It was a cough and a headache that got worse over time. Melinda felt terrible for not knowing, and not telling her to stay home when she looked ill.

Even so, she felt that calling Deidara was a more… responsible… person to call. He would know what to do in terms of notifying Deidara, and could get things done more efficiently.

"_Hello?"_

"Deidara, Hinata's mom is in the Hospital."

A pause.

"_What do you want me to do?"_

Melinda thought a moment. "Get Hinata and take her to our house. Tell her where her mother is and… well, maybe stay home until I call you back."

"_Um… Okay. What do we do for dinner?"_

"…"

Melinda hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket. She awkwardly sat beside Maylene, who was still sleeping.

-:-

Deidara looked at his phone before putting it back into his pocket. Sasori decided to go back to his own house, and Deidara was already at his front gate. He sighed, then slowly gathered up the courage to get Hinata. Her house was almost exactly like his house, so he hoped that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

Hesitantly, he knocked on the door. There was no immediate response, like the sound of footsteps or rustling from inside, so he knocked again, louder. Again, no response. He went around the house to where he thought her bedroom was.

"Hinata!" he called. This time, he heard a chair screeching on the floor. A few seconds later, Hinata's head leaned out the window. She first looked at the window across from her; His room, then from side to side before looking down at him. "Oh. Um… Deidara?" She said, puzzled. Deidara turned a light pink. "Y-Yeah… Um… Are you home alone?" He asked, already cursing himself for asking such an obvious question. Hinata laughed - apparently he made an odd face in his self berating. "Yes. Why?" She relaxed a bit, resting her elbows on the window pane.

"Well… The thing is…" It didn't feel right telling her about her mother with such a huge gap between them. "I heard from my mom that your mom was coming home… late. And she said to invite you for dinner…" Was that a lie? It sounded more like the truth with a sugar coating. Hinata thought it over for a few seconds before saying yes. Then she retreated to her room, where she was probably packing her backpack with her homework.

He met her at her front door, then the two walked over to his house.

They sat at the dining table, even though it was too early for dinner. It was awkward, since neither of them knew what to talk about. Well, Deidara did, but it still didn't feel right. And he was beginning to think that there wouldn't ever be a good time to tell her. A bunch of scenarios ran over in his head, each one ending in disaster. If he told her over dinner, she might choke on her food or something. If they somehow ended up watching a movie in the living room, she'd stop the movie and yell at him. If he somehow got her to sleep in Sasori's bed tonight in his room, she'd leave and go back to her house and leave him very, very disappointed. It made him laugh that it sounded like she was breaking up with him when they weren't even going out.

"Deidara?" Deidara looked over at Hinata, who looked at him quizzically. "Yeah?" He straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat. "What _is_for dinner?" she asked. It dawned on him that he had nothing planned for dinner. Not even a microwave meal. "Um… Actually, Hinata, there's something I want to tell… you…" Better now than never, he thought. Hinata leaned forward. "Well…" He paused. How should he say it? Quickly? Slowly? Looking sad? Worried?

"Your mother… she's in the hospital." he scooted closer to her in case she needed someone to cry on. But he was just wishfully thinking. Hinata sat still, as if registering the information. "…Oh." It was as if she didn't know how to react. "Should I… be there? With her?" she asked softly, not lifting her head to look at him. Deidara thought a moment. "I don't know how we'd get there. My mom's already there with her, so you don't have a lot to worry about." He felt a little insensitive, contemplating whether touching her would better or worsen their relationship.

There was silence for a little while, then suddenly he heard Hinata say something. He looked at her and realized that she began crying. "Oh! H-Hinata, what happened…" Another obvious question. He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. She leaned on him and cried into his shirt. He blushed, then gently stroked her back. "I don't know what to do…" She sobbed, wrapping an arm around him. He slowly stood up, and she did too. "It's… alright. Let's go sit in the living room, okay?" he led them to the couch in the next room and sat down. She curled up, resting her head on her knees.

Deidara studied her for a few minutes. Her shoulders shook with every sob, and her hair made a curtain around her face. Her cute, lovely face…

Cautiously, he let his arm wrap around her shoulders. Nothing bad happened, so he let his cheek touch her head.

"Can I tell you something?" Hinata whispered. Deidara lifted his head, and so did she. "Uh… Of course." he replied. Hinata adjusted herself so that she was facing him. "Do you know what… 'Cheating' is?" she asked. Deidara coughed, then nodded. "Why? Do you think Sasori's cheating on you?" he inquired. Hinata furiously shook her head. "N-No! I think… I cheated on Sasori." she mumbled. Deidara's eyes widened. "What? With who?" She bit her lip. "I… Itachi…"

There was an awkward silence after that. They'd been having a lot of those tonight.

"What did you do with him?" Deidara asked after a while. Hinata took a deep breath. "Well Itachi and I were best friends when we were kids and we used to do everything together and he walked me home and stuff and he just suddenly got very weird and when he got ready to leave he kissed me accidentally and I'm afraid that I cheated on Sasori because you're only supposed to kiss your boyfriend on the lips and not your best friend…" She stopped herself and started breathing again, and Deidara took a minute to register what she just said.

"It shouldn't matter if you really love Sasori." He said after a moment. Hinata stared at him. "You love Sasori, right?" Slowly, she nodded, then stopped. "I… I'm not sure… anymore." She whispered, looking surprised. Deidara was surprised as well. "And… Now, I need to ask my mother for advice, and she's in the hospital…" Ah. That was why she suddenly brought her love life into the situation. Deidara supposed it made sense. It was a little sad, too. He hoped his mother had a way to get them to the hospital - or, better yet, that her mother got out of the hospital alright.

There was a sudden rumbling noise. It was soft, but you could still hear it. If you were sitting right next to the source.

Deidara looked at Hinata, who blushed, covering her stomach self consciously. He almost laughed - she looked cute like that. "Wh-What was that?" She asked. "I think you're hungry." Deidara chuckled, standing up. Hinata looked horrified. "But… But only _poor _people get hungry!" She gasped. Deidara shifted uneasily towards the kitchen. "That's a little mean, don't you think?" he said as she entered the kitchen after him. She flinched.

"Mean?" She questioned, as if the word had a whole different meaning if applied to her.

--

"Mean?"

Hinata thought about this. She had never been hungry, and she most certainly has never been called 'mean'. Things really are different when you downgrade to middle-class. Deidara noticed her sad look and turned to her. "Don't dwell on it; I didn't mean it!" And he turned around to look for dinner. Things got _really _different in middle-class.

She watched as Deidara sifted through his fridge for something to eat. Eventually he found something in a Tupperware container and put it in the microwave. Hinata cringed at the thought of aged food. Everything she got at the mansion was freshly cooked, seasoned with the freshest of spices and vegetables. The meal he was preparing had been freshly cooked… some time ago. Still, she tried to look thankful for the food as he laid it out in front of her. Apparently, she didn't try hard enough, because Deidara gave her a concerned look.

"Uh.. Sorry it's not the fanciest thing around…" He began. She shook her head, but he continued ."I could order take-out, if you like." He stood up and walked toward the kitchen phone, but Hinata got up and stopped him. "I-I'm okay with… that." She said softly. Deidara gulped. She actually touched his hand.

They ate in silence. Hinata took small bites out of her food - cautious, even. She wasn't sure what she was eating, but it held a resemblance to what she thought to be Spaghetti.

"So what are you going to tell Sasori?" She heard Deidara ask as he finished his plate. He ate quickly. Or was she just eating slow? Feeling rude, she began to quicken her pace. Softly, he told her it was alright to take her time - or not eat it at all. Well, of course she was going to eat it. He was being so nice to her.

"I don't know. What should I tell him?" Hinata took a small break from eating. Deidara thought a moment. "Honestly, you should at least tell him about the kiss." She stayed silent, letting him continue. "But you shouldn't break up with him, I think." He held a thoughtful look, staring her in the eye. "I mean, Itachi only kissed you today, right? Maybe your feelings for him only last until you sleep on it." He shrugged, then took his plate to the sink. "Are you finished?" he gestured to her plate, and she hastily handed it to him. The spaghetti (she presumed) was good, but she wasn't so hungry after knowing where it came from.

Deidara opened the window in front of the sink and scraped the leftover food out onto the yard. Hinata gasped, surprised. "Wh-Why are you just throwing it out there?" she asked. "It's biodegradable. It'll either decompose, or a lucky raccoon will get a nice spaghetti dinner." He laughed a little, washed his hands, and turned to her. She stood up and walked into the living room, letting him follow her.

Hinata leaned her head back and stared at his ceiling. Her thoughts filed into her head, one by one. Why was her mother in the hospital? Was she hurt? Sick, even? Should she go to her? Her poor, poor, mother. Having to spend nights in a hospital when she could be taking care of her daughter.

How many nights, exactly?

Deidara made a less-than-quiet entrance to the living room, bumping into a side table and making the lamp clatter a little. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, watching him sit beside her. "Deidara…" She started, then bit her lip. "Yes?" He urged her to continue. "I… don't want to sleep alone. In my house." She saw how his cheeks changed color. "Um… There's an extra bed in my room… if you want." He offered. "Thank you, Deidara." Hinata stood up and looked to her side. "I need to get my things. Can you set the bed up, please?" She gave him a small smile, and immediately, he stood up. "O-Of course! Before you come back, it'll be ready!" He promised.

Hinata smiled at him again and left to get her things.

-:-

"Melinda…"

Melinda sat straight in her seat. She was getting sleepy, and she almost fell asleep if it weren't for her friend calling to her. She went to Maylene's bedside. "You're awake. I'm glad!" She said to her. Maylene coughed, a hoarse, cringe-inducing cough. "I'm sorry to make you stay here… you can go home… and watch Deidara…" she apologized. Melinda shook her head. "He's fine. Hinata's with him. They're both very worried about you." She held Maylene's hand.

Maylene closed her eyes. "I shouldn't be here. I have to take care of Hinata." Melinda saw a tear run down her cheek. "I can't leave Hinata alone while she needs me. She doesn't know how to take care of herself." She weakly brought a hand to wipe her tears away. "I have to… be there for her. Guide her through life until she _can_ take care of herself…" Melinda felt herself crying a little as well. "You don't have to worry about that. You _will _go back to Hinata. You can take care of her!" she said softly. Maylene shook her head. "I need to tell you something, Melinda."

Melinda nodded. "A couple weeks ago, I went to the doctor to check my cough. He said… He said that I had a horrible infection that was growing from my throat to my lungs. I couldn't let it distract me - My husband just died and it was only Hinata and I to take care of ourselves. I knew I had to keep working to make ends meet and…" Maylene coughed. "…I forgot about it after a while… and now… I think the infection has spread beyond my lungs…" Melinda bit her lip. "Melinda… Please take care of Hinata. She needs a mother now, more than ever."

And then, the hand in Melinda's hand went limp and cold.

-:-

Uh… I'm sorry.

For not updating in a while.

Lots of things happening, yup, yup.


	6. Chapter 6

RIP Hinata's mom D:

-:-

Deidara cleaned up Sasori's bed - er, the guest bed - and smoothed the sheets out until it started to look almost as clean as his own bed. He hoped Hinata didn't mind the minor scruff here and there. He looked out his window and Saw Hinata packing her things. He didn't quite understand - it was only the night, right? Shrugging, he went downstairs to open the door and help her get settled.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night, Deidara." She said as they walked up the stairs. "No problem. I don't mind." he smiled at her, even though she was in front of him, and couldn't see his smile.

"Where's your room? Here?" She opened his mother's room, and after a few closets found Deidara's. "Oh…" Deidara saw the look on her face and then the beds. They seemed pretty small, compared to Hinata's bed next door. "Um, I know its not what you're used to, but-" Hinata swiftly turned around. "No, no! It's alright!" She swung her bag onto Deidara's bed - note, not the guest bed - and unzipped the opening. Before he could correct her, she asked, "Is there a bathroom I can change in?"

"The bathroom's down the hall to your right." Deidara directed awkwardly. "Okay, thanks!" Hinata took all her stuff and carried it to the bathroom, leaving Deidara to assess his awkward bedding situation.

He hadn't changed the bed sheets - neither of them, since it was so unexpected. They probably smelled a bit old and musty. And there was still laundry on the floor - his underwear was in plain sight! How embarrassing! Sasori still kept his pointy rock collection under his mattress, which wouldn't be good for anyone who slept there. Logically speaking, and being a gentleman, he would have to sleep on Sasori's bed. It was only a night, right?

After a few minutes, Deidara started getting ready for bed. He threw his shirt and pants on the floor and slipped into a pair of boxers and a shirt. He patiently waited for Hinata to finish her time in the bathroom by reading a book. However, he felt that she was taking a ridiculously long time after he finished the book from beginning to end. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Hinata?" He knocked on the door. "J-Just a minute?" Hinata cried from the door. "What are you doing?" Not that it was any of his business. "Just adjusting the make-up…" Make-up? For sleeping? The rich were crazy. "Hinata, no offense, but putting on make-up before sleeping is completely illogical." The door opened with a high squeaking noise. "It's not for sleeping! I'm just… Um…" Deidara tilted his head to the side.

"I've never slept in another person's house before, so I thought I should look presentable. That's all." Hinata slowly closed the door again, leaving it almost open so she could hear Deidara if he spoke. In truth, Deidara wanted to laugh. The idea of dolling yourself up because you wanted to look presentable for a _sleepover_ was hilarious. Hinata heard him chuckling and almost shouted. "Its not funny! I was serious! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll wipe it off and get ready to sleep!" She slapped the door closed while Deidara chuckled all the way back to his room.

--

As the two got ready for bed, Hinata crawled under Deidara's blankets. He stared at her for a minute, then continued his search for Sasori's pointy rock collection under the mattress.

"What?" He heard Hinata say. He looked at her. "Yes?" He looked at her, and she buried herself up to the shoulders with his blanket. "When you looked at me just now… why did you?" Deidara shook his head. "Its nothing." he said reassuringly. Hinata huffed. "No. Tell me." Deidara lightly scratched his cheek and looked away. "Well, you see… that's my bed you're sleeping in." he laughed a little. "Oh. Sorry. Do you want to switch?" She asked, not really making a move to get out of bed. "No, I'm fine, I mean… Its only one night." He trailed off as he heard the phone ring downstairs.

"Its alright. I'm going to answer the phone real quick." Hinata listened as Deidara left the room and went down the hall to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She heard him say.

"_Deidara… Hinata's mother… she…" _

Hinata shifted herself so that she was facing the door. After a few minutes, Deidara returned, and she forced herself to open one eye. When she saw his face, she sat up. He looked like he was about to cry. "Deidara? What happened?" She walked towards him, but stopped when he spoke. "Hinata, get dressed. We have to go to the hospital." He stiffly slipped into clothes from his closet, while she got into her clothes from the day before. "What happened? Is mother okay?" she asked as they walked down the stairs. "We have to hurry, the bus arrives in ten minutes."

Hinata huffed. When they got outside, she stopped. Deidara was at the gate already, and looked back at her. "Hinata?" He called, a hint of urgency in his voice. "Answer me!" She shouted. After a minute, he sighed and walked back to her. He boldly pulled her into his arms and whispered the news into her ear.

"_Your mother just died."_

Deidara closed his eyes as she began to tremble. "What?" She whispered as he slowly let her go. He held her hand and led her down the walk. "We have to catch the bus and get to the hospital." Right when he finished his sentence, she bolted down the sidewalk, toward the closest bus stop she always passed on the way to school. The bus was on its way, and Deidara just caught up to them when it arrived.

Deidara and Hinata were the only two on the bus. He had an arm around her shoulder as she cried silently into his shirt.

--

When they got there, Melinda was sitting in the waiting room, her head buried in her hands. Deidara lightly brushed her shoulder, and she looked up. They hugged, and Melinda pulled Hinata into a hug as well. "Hinata, dear, I'm so sorry." she whispered. Hinata hugged her back, tightly.

A doctor approached them, saying that they could say their goodbyes. Melinda led them to the room. Hinata stayed outside while Deidara and Melinda stepped into the room.

"Hinata?" Deidara walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking, but she followed him inside.

It took Hinata a minute to actually look at her mother. She slowly lowered herself to kneel beside the bed and lightly touched her mother's hand. A sudden rush of emotion made her tears fall, and another rush made her almost scream - if it weren't for the fact that she was taught composure in her early years of childhood. Deidara couldn't watch, so he stepped outside and decided to call Sasori, who he knew was better than to sleep at night.

"_Hello?"_

"Sasori. Come to the hospital, quick."

"_What happened? Is Hinata okay?"_

"She's fine, I think. Its her mother… she… Just get over here." Deidara was tired of being the bearer of bad news. However, while he was at it, he should call Itachi. He and Hinata were friends, right? Deidara called, told Itachi the same thing, and a few minutes later he arrived. He bet he took a car. Sasori was walking.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked, walking up to Deidara. "In the room." He answered, stepping out of the way. He watched Itachi go up to Hinata and pull her into a hug. Then he knelt down with her beside Maylene, a sorrowful look in his eye. Before a form of jealousy could get to him, Deidara stepped outside, where he found Sasori leaning over and catching his breath. "Sa-" Sasori glanced up at him before dragging himself into the room. Deidara sat on the bench just outside the room and bumped his head against the wall. He imagined Sasori hugging her, and never letting her go until at least ten minutes had passed.

Deidara leaned a little to see what was going on. Sasori had Hinata in his lap. They sat on one of the chairs in the corner. She had an arm tucked under her leg and another around his neck. Her head rested on the cushion behind his head, so that their heads were close to each other's. Sighing, he resumed his sitting outside and closed his eyes. Now that he thought about it, he was crazy tired. Also, he was weird. He had an odd way of thinking. He over or under observed a lot of things. Like, Hinata's sudden relationship with Itachi that he never heard about until recently. He'd known him for a while, but apparently not Itachi and how he knows Hinata. It was strange.

Then there was Sasori, who suddenly went out with her. Sure, he turned the charm on overdrive, but what about Sasori made her fall head over heels? Does Sasori really like Hinata? Does she really like him? Well, its not like it matters. _I mean, it's not like I'm jealous. _

Deidara blinked his eyes open. His mother was standing in front of him. "I know you don't know Hinata's mother very well, but you should be there for Hinata." Deidara tried to hide a skeptical look. "I think Sasori has that taken care of. And Itachi's there to make it all better, too." He looked downward. "She doesn't need me." He heard his mother shake her head and 'tsk' him. "You know, while you were out here, Sasori told me that he found a way to make peace with his parents." Deidara looked up at her, surprised. "He could stay out of their way, and they'd stay out of his. He'd behave, they'd stop bothering him." She shook her head again. "Such crazy families these days." she said softly.

Deidara thought a little. "Mom, that's great, but what does that have to do with right now?" he asked. "Well, it means that Sasori won't need to visit us as often. So, Hinata can sleep in your room, which leaves space for you two to become friends. Get it?" Deidara nodded. "Okay. I see." he still didn't feel satisfied. Didn't change the fact that she was still going out with Hinata and childhood friends with Itachi. What chance did he have with her anyway-

Wait a minute.

When was he ever after Hinata in the first place? Sure, she was beautiful, and cute, and at least tried to be polite, but she wasn't exactly his ideal girl. Woah. Maybe he really _was_ jealous of Sasori.

--

At the funeral, Hinata was standing in between Itachi and Sasori. Deidara looked at them and thought about the chances he had of getting close to her. He didn't fit in with them at all. Maybe he should just leave her alone.

-:-

After the funeral, the two sat on each other's beds in Deidara's room. Hinata stared out the window, at her old house, at her old room. She had agreed to sell both the house and most of its furniture - she never really liked it there anyway. Her room was bare, except for the few boxes filled with hers and her mother's things.

"You know…" When Hinata spoke, Deidara jerked his head up to look at her. "Sometimes…" She sighed. He saw a tear slide down her cheek. "…All the time, now…" The tear slid down her cheek, down her neck and soaked into her dress. "I wish I wasn't such a spoiled brat." Her words surprised him. Did this mean that _all_ rich girls knew they were spoiled brats? Or was it the death of her mother that brought some sense into her mind?

"Well, you can always change." Deidara shrugged and studied her carefully. She struggled to keep her composure. He moved and sat beside her, and instantly she fell into his chest to cry. He pressed his cheek to her head and lightly stroked her back.

A little later, she fell asleep, and he went downstairs to his mother in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? How about Hinata?" she asked. Deidara shook his head. "Hinata's sleeping." Melinda nodded. "Alright. I suppose I could use a nap, too." She began to get up, and Deidara watched her go up the stairs. "You can order pizza later if Hinata's awake then. Or if Sasori comes over. Either way…" She waved to him and walked to her room.

Deidara sighed and got ready to take a walk. He decided it was a good idea to cool off by taking off his tie and blazer. He went up to his room as well, careful not to wake Hinata. But she was already awake. She lay there, staring out the window absently. When he entered, she stared at him.

Silently he removed his tie and hung his blazer over his desk's chair. He sat across from her, on their beds, and stared back at her. "I'm, uh, going for a walk. Do you want me to order you some pizza or something before I leave?" Hinata shook her head and stood up. "I want to go with you." she said softly. "Oh. Okay." Deidara left the room, and she followed.

They walked to the park and sat at a bench, the sky quickly turning darker above them. He awkwardly offered her his coat, but she refused. "Deidara," she started, but paused. "Yes?" he gave her a sidelong glance; she looked downward. "I don't know what to do…" He fully turned to her this time. "About what?"

"Remember when I told you about… kissing Itachi?" Deidara shifted, then nodded. "Well, I don't know what to do. I mean… I… love both of them?" How was he supposed to know? "You can only choose one, I think." He said. "Maybe… I should break up with Sasori?" Hinata wondered aloud. She seemed to be looking to him for an answer. "Um… Sure? I mean, if you feel that you can't be with Sasori anymore, you should tell him." Hinata thought about this. Then she nodded. "Okay."

-:-

The next few days at school were weird. They seemed to pass Deidara by, but very important and significant things happened.

A thing that he noticed was that he was seeing less and less of Sasori every day. Hinata was hanging out with Itachi more, who was hanging out at their house more, therefore, he (Deidara) was hanging out with them more. So, maybe Hinata broke up with Sasori and got together with Itachi? That seemed likely.

-:-

Deidara found Sasori sitting in the school's 'backyard', as they called it. There was a small garden from the gardening club, and a storage shed full of equipment. Also, there were benches and a small pond with no water. Deidara sat beside Sasori, who was kicking pinecones into the empty pond space. Judging by the amount of pinecones, he'd been there a while.

"Hey." Deidara said.

"Hey." Was Sasori's dejected response.

"How've you been?" Deidara tried again. Sasori didn't respond this time. "Hinata broke up with me." he said after a minute. "Why?" Though, Deidara already knew the answer. "She thinks she loves Itachi." Sasori picked up a particularly sharp pinecone and crushed it in his hand. It bled a little. "It sucks." Deidara sighed and stood up, heading for the gardening hose by the shed. He brought it over to Sasori and washed his bleeding hand. "Well, maybe she's just trying to see if you really are the one. You know?" Deidara returned the hose to its holder and sat beside Sasori again.

"By breaking my heart into pieces? I don't think so." he scoffed. "No, like…" Deidara contemplated telling Sasori about how Itachi kissed her before they broke up. "Well, something in her decided to see what dating other people was like. I think." He shrugged. Sasori rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving. See how she likes that."

"What?"

"I'm going to move with my parents up north. They gave me the option to stay, but I don't think there's anything holding me here anymore." Sasori explained. Deidara sat there, mouth agape. "Thanks for _telling_ me, you jerk!" he half-joked. Sasori chuckled. "You shouldn't move, I mean… You have friends to hang out with. Like, oh, I don't know, me?" Deidara gestured to himself with his thumb. Sasori shrugged. "I'll visit. Maybe. But for now… I think I just want to get away."

He stood up and began walking to the front gate, Deidara awkwardly following behind. "When are you leaving?" He called. "When I get home." Sasori answered smoothly. "What!? Dude, not cool!" Deidara ran to catch up with him, but Sasori started running. "You can't be moving _now,_ of all times! I need you, man!" Deidara stopped when he saw Sasori stop ahead of him. "Nobody really needs me." he said, leaning to look up. "You should just let me go. I'll come back, I promise." He said half-heartedly. Deidara caught his breath in his throat.

"You can't let Hinata breaking up with you be an excuse to run away."

"Watch me."

And with that, Sasori crossed the street, took the left to his house, and was gone from Deidara's life.

-:-

When Deidara got home, he saw Hinata and Itachi in the living room, watching a movie together. Hinata waved lightly to him, and he smiled a little, heading upstairs to his room as soon as possible. Right now, Deidara felt alone. He felt like _being_ alone.

He didn't really know why he was so down about Sasori suddenly moving. Maybe it was the fact that he had no other friend to really turn to. Without Sasori, he felt unbalanced. He only vaguely remembered having a fight with him about Hinata. Now she was totally separated from both of them, going out with Itachi and just being her friend on the sidelines.

In truth, he felt left out.

-:-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH.

I'm so TERRIBLY SORRY for not updating.

Like, seriously? It was killing me.

I was just so busy, being a freshman and all.

JEEZ I'm such a NOOB.


End file.
